In today's highly competitive telecommunications industry, service providers provide customers (subscribers) with a wide variety of voice, data, video, and internet services. Rapid application development and deployment within enterprise have become a reality with the help of ever growing AaaS/PaaS/SaaS markets and richness of development toolkits. Providing in-time monitoring on these new applications becomes a challenge to service providers.
Typically, if a customer would like to see performance data for a particular protocol, the customer would need to provide the specification for the protocol to a network monitoring application. However, various customers may have developed their own proprietary protocols or may be using third party protocols for which the specification cannot be provided. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a monitoring and troubleshooting process capable of probing proprietary, fixed format, protocols.